A provider of telecommunication services may manage circuits for clients in a circuit-switched network. A circuit may enable remote client devices to communicate across a network using a dedicated communication channel and may function as if the client devices were physically connected. The circuit may be established across a network using multiple digital cross connect devices. A digital cross connect device may allow lower level bit streams to be interconnected among higher level bit streams to create circuit connections in a circuit-switched network. A circuit-switched network may include a large number of digital cross connect. devices and each digital cross connect device may include a large number of ports. Therefore, managing a circuit-switched network may be a difficult task.